


New Year, Good Life

by Camren_Is_Real (orphan_account)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren-Freeform, Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camren_Is_Real
Summary: Sequel to After All These Years.Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. After All These Years

It was a new year for the fifth harmony girls, no longer in a band together it was the happiest they had ever been, Ally and her husband; Troy, had a little girl named Rosalie, Dinah and Mani have never been happier but not too keen on having kids.  
Lauren and Camila, Camila is pregnant and the young lovers are still head over heels for each other


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person

Camila soon woke up from her deep sleep to not finding her wife next to her

"L-Lauren!?" Camila rasped concerned as to where her wife was

Soon Camila heard pitter patter of running feet approach the bedroom and soon Lauren came running in 

"are you okay? Is the baby coming!?" Lauren panicked

"baby no.. Im only late 8 months" Camila spoke and it was noticeable, to Lauren at least

"thats late 8 months Camila" Lauren spoke and sat down next to her wife 

Camila was more needy than ever, her breasts had grew a bit and her stomach round and plump

Lauren soon gave Camila a big breakfast as it was the last check up on the baby before Camila gave birth

"this fucking sucks dick.." Mila whined waddling to the car holding her stomach as she sat in the front passenger putting on her seatbelt as Lauren jumped in doing the same

"calm down babe, it'll be fine, its only yo know if our baby is ok" Lauren whispered and placed her spare hand on her wifes bloated stomach as she drove with one hand

Soon they arrived at the hospital and Lauren helped her Camz into the hospital to sit down and relax 

"Camila Cabello-Jauregui?" The doctor called

"cmon babe" Lauren mumbled and walked into the room behind her wife 

"so Camila, how are you doing?" The doctor inquired

"im doing fine.. A lot of kicks recently though.." Camila then grunted holding her stomach

"and one just then.. Okay.. Hows home life?" He asked

"arent you suppose to check on my baby not ask me ridiculous questions you already know!?" Camila snapped as her hormones were kicking off again

"Baby its ok" Laur spoke trying to soothe her wife "sorry.. Shes been cranky lately" Lauren apologised to the man 

"no shes right, but im only doing this for the safety of your baby boy" he spoke 

"we live in a calm estate, our friends are close by so yeah" Lauren replied rubbing circles into Camz's arm

Soon the check up was done and they soon got back home being greeted by their dog Thunder who was now an old boy and then Dinah and Mani

"how did the check up go?" Mani asked raising an eyebrow

"Camila may have had a mood swing in the beginning but other than that, everything was perfect" Lauren took over as Camz fell asleep on the sofa 

~1 month Later~

Camila was rushed into the hospital early hours of the morning as her waters had broke, as soon as she reached the room Lauren was kept outside waiting with the girls and Alexa her childhood friend

Lauren kept walking back and forth dragging her hand through her hair tossing it either side 

"Ralph stop your gonna make me dizzy" Dinah spoke and Lauren just kept working herself up until one of the doctors left the room to get something and Lauren stopped her

"whats going on with my wife!?" Lauren exclaimed in panic "Is she and the baby okay?" 

"im sorry Ma'am.. I cant give you any details until after.." The doctor shook her head and continued to walk off into a different room as Lauren collapsed on the floor, Alexa got down with her pulling her friend into a tight hug

"Camila and the baby will be okay" Alexa spoke softly

"H-How do you know..?" Laur mumbled out

"you just have to believe.." Lexa soothed and Lauren soon fell asleep in her horrible state

"i feel so bad for Lauren.." Ally spoke

"we all do.." Mani countered in as they watched the sleeping Latina in the chair resting her head on Alexa's shoulder

Soon one of the doctors had came out and took them into the vacant room next to Camila's, Lauren was fully wide awake now

"which of you is the partner?" He asked and Lauren slowly lifted her hand

"... Im sorry for your loss.. The baby was a still born.." He spoke lowering his head showing his respect 

"i.. I need to see my wife.." Lauren got up and ran into her wife's room bundling her up in a hug as Camila sobbed into Laurens chest "i am so sorry baby.." Laur mumbled pressing a kiss into the younger Cuban's hair, Lauren then decided to climb onto the bed laying next to Camila who had soon fell asleep.. Fuck the rules, my wife needs comfort, Lauren thought and soon The girls came in with a concerned Clara

"Hi mami.." Lauren mumbled focusing her attention onto the sleeping bundle next to her

"I am so sorry girls.." Clara spoke and hugged her daughter and giving both Lauren and Camila a kiss on the forehead 

"its ok, it was just unexpected.. Camila had been showing amazing signs of a good pregnancy.." Lauren sighed 

Then soon the doctors rushed in again asking the girls to leave except for Lauren and soon Lauren looked hearing a baby's cry

"we saved your son.." One of them said and Lauren couldnt help but shed a few tears, she was never one to cry but this.. Made her do it " hes all healthy we ran every test and there is nothing wrong" 

The doctors then left the baby with Lauren and the girls came back in not shocked at all as they had the feeling when doctors rushed in 

"Camz.." Lo spoke kissing her wifes face soon watching her eyes flutter open to see her baby alive and well

~1 month later~

Camila and Lauren decided on calling their son Elijah and now the 2 young parents couldnt help but adore the small baby 

Soon Eli drank out of Camila's breasts, Lauren wasnt going to lie.. She could hardly keep her eyes of Camila now, she found it difficult to already keep her eyes off before Camila was even pregnant, her tanned breasts full to the brim with milk enlarging her breast size to a D-cup

Soon it turned dark and Eli was tucked into bed peacefully asleep as Camila and Lauren were slowly drifting off to sleep themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the time skips and hope you enjoy the sequel!
> 
> Xx ❤


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren and Camila couldnt be happier with their little miracle, Elijah (Eli) Cabello-Jauregui. The 2 new mothers were obsessed and in all honesty no one could blame them.

First Eli was born with blue eyes as all babies are, then when he had his injection he has 2 different eye colours:

Camila's hazel brown eyes and Lauren's unique green eyes.

Baring in mind Eli was only 3 weeks old, Camren got him everything ready for when he was older

They decorated a room for him next to theirs for when hes older and Dinah or Ally would always ask to look after him 

"Ally, hi" Lauren greeted the older woman as she came into the house with her daughter Rosa who immediately went to Eli.

"How are you and Camila handling having another responsibility?" Ally asked taking a sip of coffee that Lauren had kindly offered

"we're handling it better than we thought, it is still a struggle sometimes though as one of us gets up at like 2am to come to his aid of crying" Lauren shrugged and soon the front door opened

"Babe im home!" Camila called out slowly closing the door behind her

"in the kitchen Camz" Lauren called out and soon was greeted by her wife who had came back from grocery shopping.

"hi" Mila breathed out wrapping her arms loosely around her wife's neck 

"hi" Lauren mumbled and soon they shared a calm relaxed kiss 

"ehem" Ally cleared her throat and Camila soon pulled back

"Ally.. I didnt see you there" Camila let out a nervous laugh

"trust me as much as i love you 2 being cute as heck, i want a day without cuteness" Ally spoke

"well youve came to the wrong place Allycat" Lauren spoke 

"how about i take Eli for a bit so you 2 can have alone time?" Ally spoke and wiggled her eyebrows causing the young couple to turn red instantly

"I-.. I'd rather keep Elijah with us until he's older.." Camz spoke and loosened herself from Lauren's grip soon picking up her son 

"ill come check on you guys later then, have a good day, and god bless" Ally spoke and left with Rosa, leaving the small yet young family alone

Then Eli started to cry and Camila gave a small pout knowing instantly and she handed him to lauren then took off her top, bra then put on one of Lauren's zip hoodies and soon took her son back so he could drink

Lauren's voice was stuck in her throat as she watched with her mouth agape 

"y'know Lolo, it is kind of uncomfortable with you staring at me when i have my tits out feeding our son" Camz joked and Lauren looked taken aback and let out a small sorry then packed the groceries back and soon after Eli fell asleep

Camila soon walked up behind the green eyes Latina pressing her bare breasts into her back

"C-Camz.." Lauren stammered then turned around to see her wife with her breasts leaking with undrank milk as Eli only drank so much

"I saw you watching soooo~" Mila whispered and pressed herself up against Lauren and soon they heard the door open and slam with the voice of Alexa 

"Lauren, I'm coming to steal your son!" Alexa called out then soon walked into the kitchen and paused as Lauren on instinct pulled her wife closer to her so her front was covered "oh.. Um.." Alexa was instantly stuck for words 

"you can take him if you want! Just dont keep him too long like last time" Lauren rushed out and soon Alexa left with Eli and it was just silence

"I can't believe your childhood best friend fucking cockblocked us.." Camila spoke with a little laugh 

"we don't have to be cockblocked anymore" Lauren suggested and pressed closer as their breasts rubbed up against one another which signalled a small single moan from the smaller Latina 

"L-Lo.." A strangled gasp came from Camila as her wife soon pushed her against the sofa.

Lauren then found her wife's sensitive leaking nipples and began to suck the left over milk out of them knowing Camila would produce more if Eli wanted more when he was back, Camila let out short moans and gasps as lauren left small kitten licks all over her breasts and soon Camila was dry from milk and Lauren sat back letting her wife up only soon to be pulled back down

"Lo please.." Camila purred and then lauren instantly gave in taking Camila up to their room and falling back on the bed with her wife ontop, soon the 2 stripped down into nothing and Lauren soon slid her hand between Camila's legs dragging her fingers through her wife's slick folds and soon Camila let out a moan mixed with a gasp of Lauren's name as she flicked her sensitive nub

" let me taste you baby" Lauren rasped and soon got a secure hold and her wife's hips and brought her drenched pussy above her lips and soon Lauren latched on and Camila fell on her wife's face as her legs trembled from the tongue flicking through and poking into her hole 

"Fuck, mama.." Camila moaned out and Lauren stopped shocked at what Camila said and soon Camila went bright red 

"I-.." Lauren was stuck for words, her wife has never done that before

"mami por favor" Camila whined and soon Lauren obliged once again and a few minutes later Camz came as Lauren tried desperately to lap up the juices from the younger Cuban's climax

Soon they both fell asleep waking up to Alexa bringing their son back to his room


	4. Chapter 4

It was 5am and Lauren was already awake, playing with her wife's hair when their son started to cry

"Lauren.." Camz groaned her eyes fluttering

"get some sleep.. I'll check on him" Lauren spoke and wrapped a housecoat around her bare body and walked into the next room and soon Eli calmed down, did he just want company? Lauren asked herself and picked up her son and walked back into the bedroom where her wife had clearly kicked the duvet off and was now just full on showing herself

Lauren placed Eli on the bed and soon she watched both of her loves fall asleep

-1 year later-

Eli slowly began to grow hair and start to crawl 

"hey Camren!" Dinah called out happily "im back with Thunder" 

Soon Camila bolted to Dinah and soon Thunder leaped up on her. Dinah had been given Thunder as the young parents was scared for their son being hurt by the wolf

"wheres the little angel?" Dinah asked 

"hes in the living room watching tv" Camz spoke and Dinah ran in that direction 

Soon Camila took her dog by the leash and walked into the kitchen closing the baby gate so he couldnt get out to see her wife resting her hands on the counter with her phone to her ear

"y..yeah.. T..thank you doctor" then she slammed the phone down breaking into tears

"baby?" Camila panicked and wrappes Lauren in a hug and tears just kept coming down her cheeks like a waterfall 

"S..shes dead!" Lauren yelled

"whos dead?" Camz asked calmly stroking her wife's back

"M..mum.." Lauren whimpered and Camilas soon soon shot open then her wife tucked her head under her chin and stayed there 

"Dinah.. Can you take Eli please? Lauren just got bad news" Mila asked to which Dinah accepted and soon it was just quiet and Camz guided Lauren over to the sofa after getting her a glass of cold water and the 2 just sat on the sofa. "i am so sorry baby.." Camila mumbled placing kisses after kisses into Lauren's hair 

"First i lose Michael... Now i lose my mum!" Lauren yelled again

"let out your frustration baby.. But remember" Camila paused lifting her wifes chin up to look into her eyes "you have me, the girls and our beautiful baby boy, okay" she added and pecked a few kisses on the older Cuban's lips which Lauren reciprocated then soon the kiss got heated from Lauren's side and she trapped her wife underneath her trailing kisses up and down her neck

"Lauren" Camila stammered trying not to moan as Lauren hit her soft spot "Lauren!" Camila yelled pushing her wife up off her to which Lauren caught her eyes "I wont have sex with you if its just pent up anger okay? Im your fucking wife" and soon Lauren's eyes filled with saddness and apologetic eyes stared into brown ones and soon Lauren got up and left the room leaving Camila alone


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren the next morning woke up to be on the sofa wondering why, then she remembered "shit.." She mumbled to herself feeling that exact way as she had nearly fucked her wife out of frustration and hurt

"morning.." the small voice of the younger Latina soon filled the silence 

"hey Camz.. Im so sorry for yesterday baby, i just, i wasnt in the right mindset.." Lauren mumbled as her wife approached

"its okay baby.. I understand you were frustrated but that.. Was no need for that to happen" Camila whispered before giving her wife a chaste kiss on the lips.

Lauren though to herself 'i dont deserve someone like Camila.. I dont deserve to have this beautiful family she gave to me'

"Lo?, what are you thinking about?" Camz asked

"huh?.. Oh um.. Nothing" Lauren shot out and mila just nodded trying to go along with it

"hey my fave couple!" Veronica soon waltzed in the house 

"hey Vero" Lauren mumbled

"Hi Vero, what brings you here?" The brown eyes cuban asked

"i wanted to see if you guys would want to go to an ice cream parlour as a double date" Vero asked

"whos your date V?" Lauren wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend

"Lucia.." Vero spoke with sparkles in her eyes

"LUCIA!? AS IN FUCKING VIVES!?" Lauren yelled, okay she may have went a bit overboard 

Vero soon looked down

"V.. Do you even remember what happened?" Lauren asked and her wife was by her side squeezing her hand

"of course i do.. But maybe she's changed Lauren.." V smiled causing the green eyed goddess to sigh

"okay we'll go.. Just let us get ready" Camila spoke and soon dragged Lauren upstairs and soon got ready. They dropped Eli off at Ally's and soon headed to the parlour with Vero and soon came into view was Lauren's first ever girlfriend which was now an ex for multiple reasons

Lauren got out the car pulling her wife to her side and soon the 2 couples headed into the parlour as Lauren went up to get the icecreams with Vero

"so~ How long have you known Lauren.." Lucy asked Camila

"ive known her since fifth harmony started dumbass" Camila spoke looking at her phone

"who are you to her?" Lucy fired

"why should you be concerned? You two are both broken up and to be fair Lauren is better without you, slag" Mila mumbled and soon Lauren came over

"Camz, what do you want on your ice cream?" Lo asked holding her hand

"Can i get a waffle and some gummy bears please babe?" Camz asked

"of course honey, ill be back in a sec" and with that Lauren placed a small kiss on the younger Cuban's lips before walking back to where Vero was

"are you girlfriends?" Lucy asked now she was starting to piss Camila off 

"actually Lauren is my wife" The younger Latina let out a small snap living up her ring finger which had a diamond ring placed on it, to this Lucy let out a small huff and soon Vero and Lauren returned with the ice creams 

Soon Lauren nabbed one of her wife's gummy bears and placed it inbetween her teeth, to this Camz rolled her eyes at her wife's childish antics

"you could just ask or kiss me y'know, we are married" Mila spoke and cupped Lauren's jaw then blushed her lips against hers biting off the other half of the gummy bear

"you two are fucking couple goals" Vero spoke in awe 

"thanks V, and we know" Lauren brought out a sly smirk and placed a bit of Mint icecream on the younger Cuban's nose

To which Camila rubbed away 

Then they soon went to a Cuban restaurant and when Camila walked over to the booth Lauren honestly couldnt keep her eyes off her wife

"look at the ass of your wife.. Damn Jauregui you lucked out" Veronica spoke which earned a small slap from the older girl

Soon Camz sat down and gave Lauren her Jack Daniels, then the waiter came over

"good afternoon ladies, what can i get you" soon after the girls ordered "oh um hey, im Nathan" He spoke looking at Camila "could i maybe get your number?" The boy asked nervously

"Back off dude and do your fucking job" Lauren hissed and pulled Camila closer to her to which the guy scurried away "your fucking mine" Lauren spoke hiding her face in the crook of Mila's neck

"I'm yours and im not going anywhere" 

A few hours later the married couple got dropped off and Ally said that she'd have Eli for the night so the 2 got into bed relaxed as ever

"im so proud of you for today" Camila spoke resting her head on Lauren's shoulder with her hand on her chest

"oh yeah?" Lauren's eyebrow quirked "why dont you show me?" 

"Not happening Horny" Camila mumbled and soon fell asleep to her wife mumbling something like 'I love you'


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren woke up to her wife's weight on her, honestly she found it cute instead of annoying because it was her camzi and no one else

"Camz" Lauren softly sang and Camila only replied with a groan of tiredness "okay baby" she mumbled and went downstairs making camila breakfast then soon came back up to her wife fully awake

"Morning baby" Camz mumbled

"good morning" Lo rasped and placed the tray on her wife's lap

"w..whats this for?" Mila stammered 

"for being an amazing support and wife for me and our son" Laur spoke softly "so.. I'll do all the work today so you can just rest okay?"

"Lolo, you dont have to" Camila spoke softly looking at her wife who was now sitting next ro her

"you looked after me.. So now im returning the favor, im going the shop.. You need anything?" 

"Can you get me some pure orange juice and some snacks please baby? Aswell as shit for Eli" 

Lauren just hummed an okay and kissed her wife before leaving to go to the town centre 

She soon walked into Lucy then instantly walked away not wanting to bother with her ex

"Laur wait" Lucy yelled and Lauren turned around in fury

"you do NOT get to call me that anymore Lucia" Lauren snapped her rasp a little more prominent

"I-.." Lucy got cut off

"If you think about hurting Veronica the same way you hurt me? DONT think about trying because you will have ME to deal with" and with that Lauren walked away leaving her ex and the other people around speechless 

Soon she managed to get back home after getting what was needed and saw her wife up in the livingroom playing with Eli 

She was so grateful for being able to have a family especially with Camila


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladies and gents or non binary, whatever and whoever you lovely people are, thank you for reading this series(if you'd class it as one) and I'm sorry for not updating in so long as I've been busy with other shit. But thank you so much
> 
> Stay safe x

Camila woke up and looked down to see her wife's and her legs tangled together as Camila had rested her head on the older Cuban's chest and then she looked on her phone realising she was going to be late for her interview

"Lolo? Wake up" Camz whispered prodding her wife's shoulder to only hear something she did not expect

"lemme sleep Mami..." Lauren groaned quietly and Camila's face lit up like a red Christmas light blazing in the night 

"I..i have to g..go to a..an interview" Camila pushed out trying to avoid her stutters

"M'kay.. Be back home safe" Lo spoke groggily and kissed her wife's lips messily as she woke up mearly seconds ago 

Soon Camz got dressed after her make out session with the love of her life and ran downstairs and out the house driving to her hopefully new place of work in an office, not the most fun job in the world.. But it got her away from anyone who was still crazy over fifth harmony everyday 

She ran through the office doors and went to reception

"Name?" The girl sighed looking bored as fuck

"Ca- Karla Cabello" Mila replied 

Then the girl buzzed me through telling me where the interviewing was so I walked in slowly after knocking

"Ah~, Cabello right?" He spoke and I noticed he kept drifting his eyes over my body

"Y-Yes sir" this made Camila so uncomfortable.. But we needed to get a job.. 

"Take a seat" he spoke

So she sat down crossing her legs over one another 

"so you're here for a job?" Oh my god this guy was a fucking idiot

"why else would I be here?" Camila said nervously

"I don't know, but yeah you have the job"

"B-But.." The Cuban stammered

"You seem like you have potential, You'll start around.. 6pm today?" 

"But I have a son.. I need to be looking after.. My wife's having a tough time" Ok Camila lied about the last part as Lauren was doing perfectly fine

"ok.. How about tomorrow same time" and she nodded

\--

Camila soon got home and ran into her wife's open arms

"How'd you get on?" the green eyed Cuban asked kissing her wife on her forehead

"I got the job! I.. I start tomorrow at 6pm" and with that Lauren lifted the younger Cuban up

"Baby I'm so proud!"

"M..Mami? Mama?" They heard a small little voice and they soon realised it was Eli and both the proud Mother's eyes lit up and Camila got down and scooped her son up in her arms

"you talked!" Lauren exclaimed and then got her phone out telling the girls and they all replied with a 'Congrats' and He's growing up so fast' and the day went by


	8. Chapter 8

The next day soon came and I woke up cuddling into Lauren's bare chest which I knew she didn't mind

"mmm Camz..?" Lauren moaned quietly and soon looked at me with a smile 

"Hey gorgeous girl"I spoke and straddled her stomach feeling her abs under me tense

"H..Hey" I loved Lolo having these reactions 

"so... You have till 6pm with me and I think Dinah's going to babysit Eli at her and Mani's" I whispered seductively and started rocking my hips back and forth

"o..ooh fuck.." Lauren gulped 

"you feel that.. You feel how soaking wet I am for you baby" I spoke seductively and saw Lauren squirm "and you didn't even have to touch me.." I purred into her ear and she grabbed my hips and stopped my movements

"sssstop being a t..tease" She whimpered and I leant down and pressed my lips against hers and I started to grind against her stomach and when she moaned i slipped my tongue in

Then suddenly the heat died down as crying came through the baby monitor "for fuck.." I stopped myself and got up and I saw the wet gleam on Lauren's stomach, I threw on one of Lauren's tops knowing that it would cover me and I walked into Eli's room

"Elijah.. Mama's here" I spoke walking over to him picking him up

"Mmm..mama" he slurred

"yeah.. Auntie Dinah and Auntie Mani are gonna come over and you can go play at their house okay? Remember your only across the street" I whispered and then helped him get ready and get his stuff ready, Milk bottles, Juice cups, snacks, spare clothing and so on and I carried him downstairs with his stuff in a small backpack and opened the door to my friends 

Dinah raised her eyebrow to what I was wearing realising it was one of Lauren's tops as it had The 1975 on it "Look's like you and Lauren had fun last night hm?" She spoke with a grin as Mani took Eli and threw his bag on her shoulder

"shut up.. Its not like you don't have sex with Mani" I spoke blushing after Dinah's comment then the stairs creaked and I saw Lauren in Boxers and a Tank top showing off her roman numeral tattoo near her elbow and she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled my backside into her front and Dinah and Mani was still silent

"you two seriously haven't had sex?" I asked shocked, they've been together longer than me and Lauren have

"w..we haven't had time to ourselves.." Dinah stammered embarrassed 

Then they left leaving me and Lauren alone 

"can we continue with what you started earlier?" Lauren mumbled and began kissing my neck so I leaned to the other side so she'd have an easier job

"fuck yes" I groaned as she found the soft spot

Then we moved to the sofa not bothering to go back upstairs even though our bed gave us more room, she took my(Her) top off and threw it somewhere as well as undressing herself 

I pulled her into a heated kiss wrapping my arms around her neck and dragged my hands through her hair and I released a small moan as I felt her knee press into my pussy "L..Lauren" I moaned and she broke the kiss to plant kisses down my whole body, she stopped and brought one of my nipples into her both bitting gently making my arch my back in pleasure from the tint bit of pain

"you like this baby~" Lauren husked, I could've came right there and then, her raspy husky voice always turned me on for some unknown reason especially if she was talking like this 

"why are you so fucking sexy" I spoke gulping 

"Because I am and I'm your wife" Lauren husked again and then brought her hand down and cupped my pussy which made me buck into her

"fuck Lauren please fuck me.." I spoke then moaned as she shoved two fingers in thrusting them in and out hitting every spot that needed to be hit

"fuck.. Even though you've had a baby your still tight.. Holy Shit Camz" Lauren groaned and I tensed more so I'd tighten harder and soon Lauren's fingers were restricted from moving as I was tensed that much "Baby I can't fuck you when you're tensing like fuck" so I untensed and she started to ram her fingers into me again soon getting something out of the coffee tables basket and then she removed her fingers to put the vibrator in me and turned it on high 

"FUUCK LAUREN!" I yelled shaking from the intense pleasure as Lauren just watched me and soon I came and squirted over the vibrator then collapsed on the sofa still feeling it until Lauren turned it off and removed it

I panted sweating like fuck and then it was Lauren's turn, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and leaned down lifting her legs over my shoulder's and began eating her out, she kept moaning which was the best thing ever as they were always rasped and a little high pitched but not too much so it would hurt your ears

"Mami.. Oh shit.." Lauren moaned and I heard her letting out heavy breaths

"did the vibrator fucking into me turn you on baby?" I whispered against her pussy making it vibrate making Lauren buck and quiver "I'll take that as a yes" I then brought out something I knew Lauren might've hated, a strap on  
I stopped eating her out and hooked the stop on under neath me and around my hips so it was secure and I pressed up against Lauren

"C..Camz w..where did you g..get that.." Lauren stuttered but moaned as I pressed the head in

"I got it as soon as I finished my interview" I mumbled "I don't even think we need Lube your so wet" I rubbed one of my finger in and pulled back out with her precome surrounding my finger which I gladly licked off and Lauren stared at me in awe and to that I thrusted shoving most of the dildo into her dripping cunt

"FUCK!" Lauren whined and bucked making the toy move inside her

"I want you to beg for me baby" I whispered seductively and nibbled on her earlobe 

"Please Mami fuck me.. Fuck me so fucking hard!" Then my eyes went wide, I didn't think she'd oblige so quickly

I began thrusting in and out seeing the sheen of her cum surrounding the toy

"FUCK, CAMILA!" She screamed as I thrusted faster and harder until she came and I pulled out seeing her gaping hole pushing out her cum

"good girl" I mumbled and dragged my hand through her messy hair then tying it up then she soon turned around on her hands and knees bending her back in so her ass was in the air, I gulped loudly, she was way too into this, I checked the time seeing it was 5pm, I had an hour.. Eh fuck it, if I'm a little late in sure the boss won't mind 

I got out some lube and covered one of my fingers shoving it into her ass twisting it so the lube would surround it so she wasn't in much pain then I poured some on the toy rubbing it over then positioned myself

"Baby are you sure about this.. I..i don't want to hurt you" I stammered

"you wont.. I promise, ill tell you if it did" Lauren mumbled and I put my hands on her hips and slowly pushed into my wife to which she let out a loud moan and I paused as soon as most of it was in.. I'm surprised Lauren is dealing well with this.. I know I wouldn't be 

Soon after we finished I took off the strap on and put it on the side of the sink realising it was 5:35pm

"shit.. Baby I have to leave soon" 

"nooo" Lauren whined

"I'm sorry baby.." I mumbled kissing her neck.. "We can do whatever you want when I get back" Lauren just nodded then I was off heading to my new work 

I walked to my desk after signing in and the boss ran me through everything, thankfully everyone was in their own room area so it wasn't like cubicles 

Then Lauren began sending me photos of herself still naked

"fucking hell Lauren.." I mumbled staring at my wife's photo then I looked closer seeing a remote in her hand "wait what..?" I zoomed in on the photo then I felt a vibrate against my pussy "FUCK!" I then instantly bit my fist

"Cabello what's wrong?" The boss came in.. Shit Lauren stop.. Please but the vibrate kept coming

"N..nothing.. Jjjust struggling to understand something" 

"do you need help?" He spoke with a small grin

"No I'm good.. I'll fi..figure it ooout!" I yelled a bit by accident and I put on a fake smile and soon he left and I fell back into my chair shaking from the vibrations and my stomach felt tight, then a few minutes later the boss came back in while I was standing up.. Thank fuck the vibrations stopped fornow

"more work Cabello.. Also why are you standing up" 

"my legs started to go stiff soo.." I made up a lie 

"ok well let me run you through this work" he spoke walking behind me and leaning over me.. I soon felt his reaction but I just smiled as if it was nothing.. I need to leave.. Now "so what's happening here is -.." He continued ranting and he pressed harder against me and I bit my lip.. Don't you have a gorgeous wife and a baby boy

" I have to go.." I spoke and I grabbed my stuff and ran out quickly leaving the office and running home 

"um.. Camz what are you doing.. I thought you were working" Lauren asked and I fell into her arms crying "Camz what's going on.. I swear to go whoever is making you like this you better point them out to me" Lauren got concerned instantly

"M..my boss.. H..he wa..wanted to fu..fuck me.. I.. I left the Jo..job" I sniffled and she pulled me closer

"I wont let him touch you.. Your mine and only mine Camila" she spoke and I smiled leaning against her and I soon fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren woke up and looked beside her only to find her wife wasn't there

"CAMZ!?" She yelled out but no response and soon she ran downstairs to only hear moaning... 'she wouldn't.. Would she?" Lauren thought and walked following the sound to open the door of the kitchen to find her wife and her wife's ex, Austin. Fucking each other with Camila moaning his name.. 'did she ever love me?..' Lauren questioned herself and soon got shook awake

She jolted up in the bed, beads of sweat falling from her face, she looked to the side and saw her wife looking concerned so Lauren instantly fell into her arms letting out small sobs, clutching onto her wife's sides 

"baby.. What's wrong.. You had a nightmare..?" Camz spoke rocking her wife back and forth slowly

All Lauren done was just nod her head afraid to speak or let go of Camila, who sighed and just stroked Lauren's hair placing multiple kisses to the top of her head "I'm here, I'll always be here for you" Mila soothed looking into the green watery, bloodshot eyes 

"O..okay" Laur dragged out

"Can you tell me what happened?" To this.. Lauren paused, if she said this it could ruin the trust of a beautiful marriage

"It's nothing baby.. Don't worry" Lo spoke placing kisses on her wife's lips 

"you sure" Camz pulled back holding Lauren's cheeks in her palms

"I'm sure" 

The couple got up and got ready to go out and meet Ally, her husband, Mani and Dinah so it was like a triple date?

Lauren couldn't keep her eyes off the younger Latina while she was getting dressed, the perfect curves of her body the faint abs, everything about Camila just made Lauren want to jump her bones 

"Umm, Lolo.. You can stop staring now" Camz spoke with a slight smirk tugging at her lips 

"Huh?.. Oh sorry" Lauren spoke as the heat rose up her neck onto her cheeks, then she finished getting dressed herself and then the 2 headed out with Eli taking him to Ally's house as her mum said she could babysit the kids

They all met up outside a fancy restaurant and headed inside one by one and got met by the waiter

"Name?" He asked

"Hernandez" Ally spoke 

"table for 6?" To that Ally nodded "right this way" and soon they followed him, the couples hand in hand with their partners and soon they all sat down

Soon they ordered everything they wanted and Ally and Lauren's head turned to Dinah with a raised eyebrow to which everyone else was oblivious and confused at except the blonde Texan, the Polynesian and the Cuban-American.

"baby.. What's going on?" Camz whispered into Lauren's ear

"just watch" Lauren mumbled and held her wife close

Soon Dinah went through her pockets and took a deep breath

"Mani?" Dinah asked and Normani looked at her

"You are the Light to my dark-........." DJ rambled on and soon paused to look at her girlfriend, Camila soon gripped onto her wife's arm.. If she could she would literally jump in her chair

"W..Will you marry me..?" Dinah asked and Mani looked at her blankly to which Dinah was scared for and was about to cry for

"No" Mani said blankly and Dinah slowly lowered her head as the tears started to fall to which Camila's heart shattered.. Dinah hardly cried she was like Lauren, a rock. "of course I fucking will" Mani spoke lifting up Dinah's chin to see her tears falling.. Mani felt like shit and instantly hugged her new fiancé kissing all over her face 

After an hour everyone went home and Lauren fell on the sofa pulling Camz with her 

-Lauren's pov-

I looked up into the brown orbs of my wife's eyes and smiled

"L..Lauren seriously?" Camz stuttered and I just wrapped my arms around her lower hips

"yep" I spoke giving her an eskimo kiss and moved her hands a little lower

"Really Lauren" Camila giggled "My ass?" And all I done was nod

"what can I say, Mama's got a good ass" I spoke giving the cheeks a little smack and Camila blushed hard

"fucking perv" Mila mumbled and kissed my lips which I gladly reciprocated 

"you love me" I said which she disagreed with so I pouted and flipped us over pinning her to the sofa 

"fine yeah, otherwise I wouldn't of said yes when your cute ass proposed to me" my wife spoke

" Hey Mila, I've brought Eli Ba-..ck.." Ally paused and I jumped off of Camila 

"A..Ally hi.." Camila stammered

"I'm just going to immediately forget what I just saw and leave Eli with you 2 as he is your son" Ally spoke putting Eli on the sofa and left

"I mean.. At least we were dressed" I spoke shrugging 

Camila hummed in agreement and picked up Elijah who just smiled looking at her then me 

"hey champ" I spoke and ruffled my sons hair to which he scowled at, making Camila laugh

-3 years later-

It was Eli's fourth birthday and everyone came except for his grandparents.. Who had passed away

"Happy Birthday baby boy" Camila and Lauren spoke as he ran over to them and gave his parents a big hug

"Thanks mama.. Thanks Mami" Eli spoke happily and Ally turned up with Troy and Rosa a little late but they didn't mind

Camila got emotional as she realised her once baby boy was now growing up infront of her eyes and tears welled in her eyes

"you okay babe?" Laur asked as Camila wiped under her eyes

"yep I'm fine.. Just my little boy is growing up so much" Camz whimpered out and Lauren just hugged her

"awh my little baby Camz is getting emotional" Lo pouted earning her a small peck from her wife, yep everything was just perfect for the cabello-Jauregui family


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series. Sorry guys about this chapter..
> 
> A new story or series will be posted out to all you lovely people soon
> 
> Thank you

I woke up to not seeing my wife beside me "Lauren!?" I called out then no reply, I instantly ran downstairs looking around.. Has she.. Gone and slept out?, I ran to the garage and saw her Tesla not there

"FUCK!" I yelled slamming my fists against my car, I stormed back inside and called Dinah who instantly came

"Mila.. I don't think Lauren would just fuck you over and cheat.. The girl is head over heels for you plus you're her wife and you two have a beautiful son.. She's probably looking for a job" Dinah spoke calmly

"JOB!? AT 12 IN THE AFTERNOON AND NOT TELLING ME!?" I snapped then instantly trapped my gob shut mumbling out a small sorry and she engulfed me in a hug

"it'll be ok Camila, she'll come back okay?" She spoke and I just nodded letting out small sobs shaking

Soon Dinah's phone went off and she answered and then instantly turned the tv onto the news and ended the call

"Breaking news, 2 cars have crashed on a cross-junction motorway, one at 180mph and one driving the speed limit as we believe" the news reporter walked closer but blurred both of the licence plates out but I noticed one was a Tesla and my heart ached as I gripped onto DJ's arm

"we found out who one body was.. Sadly in this impact.. The victims and people died" the officer said as body bags were getting loaded into an ambulance while one was in a separate ambulance

"and who is it..?" The reporter asked

"the former singer from 5 years ago of a band called Fifth Harmony.. This body.. Belongs to Lauren Jauregui" the officer spoke and had his hat off against his chest   
"To any part of Lauren's family.. I'm sorry for your loss this evening" 

That's when I cracked, when I broke down in heaps of tears.. My wife was gone, the mother to my son dead. I threw myself further into Dinah's arms as Ally, Troy and Mani came running in.. Lauren's siblings soon coming in after

They all engulfed me in a big group hug then a small voice disturbed us and I instantly knew.. It was mine and Lauren's little 4 year old miracle, Elijah Cabello-Jauregui. Everyone who crowded around me had now stepped back and I crouched down hugging Eli as tight and securely as I could, as tears just kept flowing

"Mami.. What's wrong? Why you crying..?" Eli stammered his bottom lip juttering, his different coloured eyes showing sadness and I couldn't help but keep averting my gaze to his green eye which belonged to my Wife.. This is something no one would have to talk about with their 4 year old especially if the birthday was just yesterday

"w..where Mama..?" He asked and that's what wrecked my heart shattering it even more, I got up leaving my little boy stranded and confused as I walked into the kitchen

"c'mere bud" I heard Chris speak.. The now eldest child of the Jauregui's and I heard the kitchen door open and saw Taylor.. The youngest Jauregui

"Hi Camila.." Tay spoke softly and walked over to me and I cried into her arms.. I let myself be vulnerable in grief 

"why Lauren! Why my wife!" I screamed 

"I don't know.." Taylor said rubbing my back, soon I heard small cries and I instantly sped past Taylor and into the living room picking up my crying son as Chris gave me a sympathetic look.. He told Eli.. And I thank him for that, because.. I don't think I could've ever said this to him..

"Mama.. She's gone.." My son whimpered against my chest 

"M..Mama's gone to a better place to where she can look over us.. She's in the clouds watching our every move" I stammered gulping back a sob.. Till this day.. I will never forget that I thought my wife had gone behind my back, I will never forget that she died while I shamed her name. I will NEVER forget my Lolo..


End file.
